


Three From Two

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Loving Boys, M/M, Naked sweetness, Sort of a threeway, no naughty bits are shown, three from two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Inspired by Negotiations, by Gedry.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Three From Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gedry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedry/gifts).



> I wanted to have this posted before Gedry finished their wonderful story Negotiations. It's been such an emotional read, and I tried to capture the soft and loving nature depicted in that story. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> A stock photo was used for reference.


End file.
